mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman
'''Batman' is a Human superhero that resides in the DC Universe. One of the many DC characters chosen to appear in the crossover video game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, he is arguably DC's most popular character. With Batman's reputation for nearly superhuman resourcefulness and combat prowess, his counterpart in the crossover game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe is the enigmatic ice-warrior Sub-Zero. About Batman Bruce Wayne was born in Gotham City, only child to Dr. Thomas and Martha Wayne, and the latest descendant in the city's generationally prominent and wealthy Wayne family. One night, after seeing a rousing adventure film, the Wayne family exited the theater through an alleyway and was confronted by a street mugger. When Thomas tried to stop the mugger from stealing his wife's pearl necklace, he shot both Thomas and his wife right in front of an 8-year old Bruce's eyes. Running away in fear of what he had done, the mugger was never brought to justice. On that very night, on the street stained with his parents' blood, young Bruce made a vow to rid Gotham of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He swore that what happened to him would never happen to anyone else again. Using his unnaturally strong will and his family's extensive wealth, he spent the next 10-12 years traveling the world, seeking out the best minds in martial arts, criminology, escapology, disguise, and the craft of detecting. He toned his body and mind to the peak of human physical and mental perfection. Upon his return to Gotham, after an unsuccessful first night as a crime fighter, he sat in his father's study as a bat burst through the window. From his teachings, he remembered that criminals are superstitious and cowardly. Adopting the frightening image of the creature that had ominously come to him, he would strike terror into the hearts of those who committed evil in his domain. It was this symbol that brought about the birth of the Batman. ''MK vs. DC'' After Darkseid's apparent defeat, invaders from another dimension began appearing. Batman intervened and stopped a rampaging Flash, who had been overcome by Kombat Rage, from killing a defeated Kano, only to be challenged by Flash to a fight. Batman was overwhelmed by the Kombat Rage fueled Flash and was defeated, having to resort to taking him down with his taser. Bringing Flash to the Bat Cave, he tried to run some tests on the rage that consumed his teammate, but Flash suddenly disappeared and was replaced with the ninja spectre Scorpion. Thinking the Dark Knight was Sub-Zero in disguise, Scorpion attacked Batman despite his dazed shape and was captured. When another power anomaly appeared in Gotham, Batman was forced to take Scorpion with him. Arriving in the city, he was then forced to fight his archnemesis, the Joker. Defeating the Joker, Batman was surprised by the sudden appearance of Liu Kang. The rage in the monk made Batman appear as Shang Tsung and another fight ensued with Batman emerging the victor, but at the cost of Scorpion and the Joker escaping. Via Green Lantern, Batman took Kang to the U.N. orbital station, where he discussed that Earth might be in for another invasion. Raiden, the god of thunder, suddenly appeared and demanded Kang's release. Batman refused without obtaining answers and in a following fight, he was able to resist the god with his insulated armor, but Raiden still got away with Kang. Returning to the Cave, Batman found Sub-Zero searching for Scorpion. Even with the rage powering him up, Batman was defeated by the Lin Kuei warrior. Batman then deduced that, through the magic of the two worlds merging, the other heroes and villains were gaining incredible strength. This was demonstrated when Joker defeated Batman in a fight. Subduing the maniac clown, Batman brought them both to the formed team of heroes and villains where they learned that a being named Dark Kahn was causing the worlds to merge and everyone falling into the rage. Batman again fought Sub-Zero when the defenders of Earthrealm and the D.C. heroes fought in a final battle. The Dark Knight calmed Superman when he too fell to the rage and nearly killed both Batman and Lex Luthor. Superman then teamed up with Raiden to defeat Dark Kahn and separate the worlds. Shao Kahn remained and was banished to the Phantom Zone. Biography *'MK vs DCU:' "When his parents were gunned down in front of him, young Bruce Wayne resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took their lives. He trained extensively to achieve mental and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology. Dressing as a bat to prey on criminals' fears and operating out of his secret Batcave below Wayne Manor, Batman fights crime with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Despite being the only member of the Justice League without any extra-human enhancements, Batman has proven himself to be just as formidable as any super-powered hero against the forces of evil. Batman's preparedness for just about every situation and predicament is legendary. His strength, speed, agility, stamina, durability, reflexes, willpower and intelligence are as sharp and toned as could possibly be without being considered superhuman. He is proficient in most known forms of martial arts, and possesses incredible reaction skill and superb intellect and wit. In addition to his high levels of training in combat, Batman employs the use of military-grade technologies and gadgets developed by his family's company that assist him in his war on crime. Batman is never seen without his famous Utility Belt, which he equips to possess any item needed for any problem that could present itself in the field, primarily in combat and investigation. In addition, his Batsuit is reinforced with triple-weaved Kevlar inlays and carbon nanotube fibers, making it resistant to many forms of physical attacks and even some magical varieties. It functions as both a disguise and a symbol that strikes fear into his opponents, due to its dark and menacing appearance. Special Moves *'Batarang': Batman throws a batarang at his opponent. *'Dark Absorption': Batman holds his cape in front of him, absorbing any projectiles thrown at him. *'Smoke Escape': Batman throws down a smoke bomb and reappears from the top of the screen, landing on his opponent. *'Smoke Batarang': Batman throws a batarang down at the ground. This batarang explodes at or away from his opponent. *'Leaping Shadow Kick ': Batman jumps up and does a flying back kick at his opponent. *'Leg Take Down': Batman puts his legs around his opponent's legs and slams him/her back and forth. *'Sneaky Batarang': He throws a batarang that will hit his opponent in the back of the head. Heroic Brutalities *'Bat Swarm': Batman throws a batarang at his opponent, which emits sonic waves that summons a swarm of bats to attack the opponent. *'Grappling Hook': Batman strikes the opponent and grabs them. He shoots his grappling hook up, and starts ascending. He then throws the opponent down, still holding onto them, and slamming them into the ground at full force. Ending *'MK vs DCU:' "Concerned that other worlds might once again invade Earth, Batman created an autonomous global security system to monitor any temporal breaches. His system, OMAC (Outerworld Monitor and Auto-Containment), is designed to detect and trap invaders from alternate universes. OMAC has already discovered a breach in Metropolis...." Trivia *The OMAC computer in Batman's ending is a nod to the DC Comics character OMAC (One-Man Army Corps), which has had several incarnations across the vast history of DC Comics. The ending also references comics stories like Identity Crisis and JLA: Tower of Babel, where Batman grows distrustful of his fellow heroes and launches a global monitoring system. OMAC acts similarly to the Outer World Investigation Agency. es:Batman ru:Бэтмен pt:Batman Category:Good Characters Category:DC Universe Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Category:Humans